


Tokyo Policemen

by HaloSpit



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Coffee, Crack, Crossover, Dialogue Heavy, Donuts, M/M, Swearing, policemen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloSpit/pseuds/HaloSpit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ai has a prisoner kink, so i let him have all the fun." </p><p> Aomine's eye twitches at the sight of the man waggling his eyebrows. </p><p>"By the way, i fucked him after that in your office."</p><p>"Fair enough, i fucked Kagami in your office too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokyo Policemen

One sunny morning, the Tokyo Police Barracks is at peace for a change. The ganguro, and the shark were actually eating their breakfast with a silence that was out of character.

Sousuke wonders what entered through the minds of these two shitheads. A day didn't go by without some sort of arguement between them. Rin, he knew, still had that competitive streak from when he was still a swimmer. It was the kind of competitive admiration for Haru that drove him to be better than the prodigy. 

Somehow he knew it was a different case when it came to Aomine. It wasn't something good, although.

Minutes pass by, and Sousuke was almost done with his whole set of donuts. (Don't judge him.) At this time of the day, crime would be running rampant in Tokyo. They would be chasing, and shooting baddies at the crack of dawn but for the past month, nothing much has been going on. 

According to the Chief, crime rate has gone down by 5% ever since the arrival of their batch. Rin, and Aomine were the most outstanding. So most of these days they were bored out of their minds. They were assigned to jobs like patrolling, or car tickets in the end.

Suddenly, he hears Rin clear his throat.

"So this Kagami… He's your…" The red head coughs, and inadvertedly looks away. 

Aomine smirks. "Those delicious looking bentos that you thought were made by a big-boobed, long haired, skinny as fuck woman? Yeah. That was all Kagami."

The red head rolls his eyes.

"Well you're not the only one who's got everybody fooled."

The blue head blinks. What did he mean by that exactly?

"Wha--" 

"Remember that kid we arrested last week? Aiichirou Nitori?"

"That's fucking sad. You left your boyfriend to become a criminal" Aomine scoffs

"Let me finish, you asshole. I didn't actually expect he would buy a fake prisoner costume, as well as handcuffs the day before. The grocery he stole from? He has a close friend who works there and he was in on the plan. The guy who he allegedly stole from."

"You lost me at 'asshole' "

"Ai has a prisoner kink, so i let him have all the fun." 

Aomine's eye twitches at the sight of the man waggling his eyebrows. 

"By the way, i fucked him after that in your office."

"Fair enough, i fucked Kagami in your office too." 

Rin shivers at the image of it "I already saw you, and my friend's co-worker fucking in the parking lot. Where else do you need to put your jizz on?" 

"Speaking of Friend's coworker, you're friends with Tachibana right?"

"Hah? Yeah, how'd you know?" 

"He's pretty close to Kagami, so he tends to tell him a lot of things."

"Am i sensing jealousy?"

"Tachibana's a bottom, i doubt he'll make a move on Taiga."

"The fuck? I could arrest you here for stalking, and for fucking in public places."

"Now let 'me' finish you bastard! Kagami tells me about everything. He told me just last Friday he saw the guy being fucked in the locker room by.."

Aomine hesitates to say the name outloud. He swivels his head fron left to right before whispering in his tiniest voice possible

Rin raises an eyebrow at his secrecy.

"Yamazaki."

PFFFFFF!

The startling gush of spit, and coffee had Aomine jumping out of his wits.

"What the fuck!?"

"Sousuke!?"

"Keep your voice down, you lil' shit! Do you even know how fucking hot that coffee is?!"

"I suspected he was gay but he never said anything about Makoto! We live next to each other for Christ sake!" 

"You really are deaf, Matsuoka."

"God, im so stupid!" Rin held his temples as he groaned out his frustration. 

"Heh. Atleast you know."

The shark snapped out of his reverie to look at Aomine with wide eyes

"Wait, wasn't he here awhile ago?"

"The fuck should i know?" With a slight shrug, and the raise of a pinky, Aomine started to clean his ears out.

"Shit, what if he heard us?"

"Who cares? He's your bestfriend isn't he?"

"Yeah, but.."

"I overheard Yamazaki promising you 3 donuts. Guess what?"

"What the hell does that have to do with what we were talking about?" 

"He ate 'em all."

"Was that a pokemon refference?"

"Bitch, seriously. He ate the whole box!"

"…"

A moment of silence passes by. The two policemen are staring at each other. One with a blank face, and the other with utter boredom.

It takes the red head to process such a thing that a crow flies above him without noticing.

"That traitor!" The sudden screech of tables, and chairs startles the vicinity. Their attention was now on the two officers.

"Get your hands off the table! If you want to ridicule yourself go find Tetsurou." The blue head snarls.

"Kuroo? You kidding me? He's worse than Nagisa if you're going to compare them."

"That blondie? Shit, if i know."

"Oh ho ho ho!" A laughter echoes into Crescendo, alerting the police force of who had arrived

"Oh ho ho ho!" And the next one reverses the tone.

Speaking of the devil, Kuroo came in bringing Bokuto along with him.

The two policemen watch as their fellow comrade, and his firefighter disgust them all with their PDA.

"Remind me again how we're affiliated with the fire department?"

"Because the Police are fucking gay for the firemen."

"Am i the only one who's gay for a florist?"

"Pretty much."

"Damn."


End file.
